Jet-black Tyrannosaurus
The Jet-black Tyrannosaurus (漆黒ティラノサウルス Shikkoku tiranosaurusu?) was a large Tyrannosaurus first encountered in the fifth level of Dino Stalker. It also serves as the final boss of the game. Physical DescriptionEdit This Tyrannosaurus is possibly the largest of the three seen throughout the series. Its skin was black in color due to the radiation from the nearby volcano. It has 40% more resistance than the normal Tyrannosaurs fought in Dino Crisis and Dino Crisis 2, ''proving to be the strongest of all Tyrannosaurus known in the series. HistoryEdit It first appeared when Lt. Mike Wired was battling against the two ''Carnotaurs. The conflict drew its attention, and soon it appeared and quickly killed the red Carnotaurus. It chased after Mike and Paula, who were luckily able to escape from it after driving through the abandoned city. The Tyrannosaurus later appeared again at the top of the volcano, acting as a guardian to the MTHR computer, as a last line of defense before the accident could happen. Mike battled against the ferocious Tyrannosaur, with the battle field being the innards of the volcano. After a long fierce battle, the Tyrannosaurus was beaten, and slipped fatally injured into the magma pool to its death. GameplayEdit In the chase sequence, the player should use the missile launcher or rocket launcher when the Jet-black Tyrannosaurus charges or is about to bite since it is virtually impossible to stun and stop the Tyrannosaurus with the single-shot weapon. Eventually, the dinosaur will attempt to headbutt the player from the sides, but the strategy to counter it remains the same. The key is to use the special weapon wisely in order to avoid taking any damage. Players can spare the missile launcher/rocket launcher or any special weapon they acquire in chapter 6 for the final duel. In the final dual, it takes more than one rocket or missile to stun the Jet-black Tyrannosaurus, so when it charges, the player must take cover even after firing one at it. The shotgun is capable of stunning the Tyrannosaurus with one or two shots, so the player can use it to effectively avoid taking any damage. The missile pod is the most effective weapon against the Tyrannosaurus as it always stuns it and does a lot of damage. The player can also shoot the hanging rocks in the stage to cause them to fall onto the dinosaur, which stuns it, even while it's charging. During the second phase of the final dual, the Tyrannosaurus will sometimes throw rocks at the player, or cause several rocks to fly towards the player by roaring in the air. It will also sometimes pick up Mike with its mouth and throw him on the ground. When battling the Tyrannosaurus, players should avoid having their back turned to the dinosaur in case it decides to charge. At the same time, players must be aware of the surroundings so that way they don't back up into a wall and get cornered by the Tyrannosaurus. The best way to fight it is to repeatedly fire at it with all the weapons available while backing up. TriviaEdit * The first encounter with the Jet-black Tyrannosaurus resembles the chase scene in Jurassic Park, in which Robert Muldoon, Ellie Sattler, and Ian Malcolm flee a pursuing Tyrannosaurus in a Jeep. The chase is also similar to the chase scene in the film sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park, where Ian Malcolm & Sarah Harding are fleeing the Tyrannosaurus in the streets of San Diego. * The player 2 color of the Tyrannosaurus in the Dino Crisis 2 minigame Dino Duel is black. Whether the developers purposely chose this color for the Jet-black Tyrannosaurus or if it is merely a coincidence is unknown, however it should be noted that unlike the player 1 color, this black Tyrannosaurus retains both of its eyes. * The Jet-black Tyrannosaurus roars sound different from the T.rex roars used in the previous games. * In the final dual, shooting the Jet-black Tyrannosaurus's legs seems to stun it faster than shooting it in the head. Category:Beasts Category:Dinosaur Category:Monsters Category:Echidna's Children